Approximately 68% of African American women are sedentary, and many of them experience debilitating chronic illnesses and limiting functional capacities. Physical activity is a leading health indicator, and this 2-group longitudinal study will examine the effects of a culturally specific dance intervention designed to increase lifestyle physical activity and functional capacity in sedentary African American women, ages 40 years and older. A sample of 86 participants will be recruited from two African American churches randomly assigned to treatment or control group protocols for the repeated measures analyses. Variables to be measured are lifestyle physical activity, functional capacity, efficacy expectations, outcome expectations, social support, body fat, age, co-morbidity, and other demographics. The participants will be measured at baseline, 6 weeks, and 18 weeks. Results of this study will determine if culturally specific dance is an appropriate intervention to increase lifestyle physical activity and functional capacity among this group. By incorporating dance into their lives, African American women can become more physically active, improve their functional capacity, and decrease their chances of developing chronic diseases and conditions. [unreadable] [unreadable]